A través del tiempo
by Escristora
Summary: Don Gonzalo de Belchite fue tan sólo uno de los muchos magos que marcharon a América, pero, para Marcos y Eva, dos hermanos que se han visto obligados a crecer en un mundo que desprecia todo lo mágico, las aventuras de Don Gonzalo les abren la puerta a un mundo nuevo. Sorg-expansión.


_Este fic participa en la primera prueba: acontecimientos históricos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Nota:**

En primer lugar... ¡Soy una de las finalistas del torneo! Me hizo ver mucha ilusión ver mi nombre salir del cáliz, no voy a mentir, pero mi vida se ha complicado un poco y tuve poco tiempo para dedicarle al fic con el que participo en la primera prueba. De cualquier forma, no quería dejar esto sin entregar y, aunque creo que podría haberle sacado más partido, me ha sido imposible. Me he quedado con ganas de escribir mucho más.

En segundo lugar, esta prueba consistía en crear una historia a partir de una acontecimiento histórico. En mi caso, el descubrimiento de América.

**Datos que debéis conocer antes de empezar a leer:**

La sorgexpansión nació en la mente de una ficker llamada Sorg-Esp, a la que podéis encontrar en esta página. Con el tiempo, a su invento se fueron sumando muchos fickers como Cris Snape o Fiera Fierce (continuaron la expansión española), Muselina (inició una sorgexpansión chilena), edwinguerrave (expansión venezolana) y un montón de fickers más. En el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, encontraréis un par de topics dedicados a estos temas.

He tomado datos de la sorgexpansión. En primer lugar, uso en muchos momentos el término ingenuos para referirme a los _muggles_. En este fic, ambas palabras son sinónimos (o casi). En segundo lugar, se supone que en España y Portugal, la convivencia entre magos y _muggles_ es muy habitual, aunque estos últimos no puedan reconocerlos a primera vista (ni a segunda, tercera o cuarta).

* * *

**A través del tiempo**

* * *

Me llamo Eva y me gustaría contaros un secreto: desde hace algún tiempo, me gusta subir al desván de casa para observar a mi hermano, sin que él lo sepa. Desde una distancia prudencial, vigilo todos sus movimientos, escrutándolos y guardándolos en esa pequeña parte de mi ser dedicada a conservar todos los recuerdos posibles sobre Marcos –como el mechón de pelo castaño que siempre le cae sobre la frente y que tan nervioso le pone o sus uñas mordidas que tanto asco me dieron siempre–.

Me aproximo un poco más, siempre con movimientos lentos. Mi hermano está sentado en medio de la habitación, rodeado por pilas de muebles antiguos, polvo y suciedad, y un libro entre las manos. No podría decirlo con exactitud, pero estoy casi segura de que el desván poseee ese característico olor de los sitios cerrados que a algunas personas les resulta tan desagradable. A decir verdad, ni a Marcos ni a mí nos ha molestado nunca.

Me siento a su lado. Una parte de mí anhela desesperadamente poder hablarle, decirle que estoy aquí, justo a su lado, que nunca le he abandonado y que le quiero con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo y el dolor me abrasa por dentro. Es curioso, nunca imaginé que los muertos pudieran llegar a tener el corazón roto.

Fijo mi mirada en el libro que Marcos sostiene con tanta delicadeza entre sus manos y esbozo una sonrisa. No recuerdo con exactitud los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar del día en que lo descubrimos, pero sí las emociones que sentimos en aquél momento: excitación, nervios, curiosidad… Hallar las memorias de Don Gonzalo de Belchite fue como empezar a vivir nuestra propia aventura. La manera perfecta de escapar de la rigidez de nuestro día a día.

Marcos comienza a musitar, una a una, las palabras impresas en las viejas hojas que conforman el cuaderno. La mayoría de las personas leen para ellas, pero mi hermano no es como los demás; además, aunque nunca me lo dijo, yo siempre sospeché que leer en voz alta le hace sentir menos solo.

Pero creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Es el momento de guardar silencio. La historia de Don Gonzalo, merece ser escuchada.

* * *

**_Carta primera. A.D. 1506._**

_A quien sea menester:_

_Escribo estas líneas con el humilde propósito de documentar cuanto ocurra en la travesía que, hace ya un mes, emprendí por propia voluntad. Es mi más ferviente deseo no olvidar ninguno de los acontecimientos que tengan lugar en mi nueva vida, lejos de Castilla, e igualmente dejar constancia de cuantas maravillas me aguarden en el Nuevo Mundo._

_Embarqué hace ya algo más de un mes en el puerto de Sevilla, tras un largo periplo por la península desde mi Belchite natal. Si, quiera Dios, algún día estas anotaciones llegasen a manos de un desconocido, ruego a éste que no se llame a engaño y me crea un hombre valeroso, pues durante todo el trayecto me asaltaron miedos y temores que sólo fueron vencidos gracias a la llama que prendió en mí, hace ya tantos años, y gracias a la cual, hoy estoy a bordo de esta nave._

_La vida en alta mar es tediosa y carece de estímulos. Cada jornada que pasa, los alimentos son peores y el malhumor de la tripulación aumenta de manera indiscriminada. Las alegres conversaciones de los viajeros han disminuido hasta ser ya un recuerdo del pasado. Aquellos que hace unas semanas me saludaban gozosos y compartían su entusiasmo, apenas pueden disimular hoy su malestar. _

_ Ruego a Dios por nuestra pronta llegada a tierra, pues temo que tanto mi cuerpo como mi espíritu caigan en el desánimo y la enfermedad._

_D. Gonzalo de Belchite._

**_Carta segunda. A.D. 1506._**

_El desembarco se produjo sin incidentes destacables y tan sólo necesité una semana de reposo antes de partir en solitario, de nuevo, a través de la selva. Lamento profundamente no haberme despedido de aquellos que me acompañaron en las largas horas de travesía marítima, mas si hubieran sabido de mis intenciones, habrían intentado disuadirme a toda costa._

_Ansío profundamente toparme con alguna tribu nativa de las que hablan los que volvieron del Nuevo Mundo. Necesito ver con mis propios ojos esas sociedades en las que magos e ingenuos viven juntos sin necesidad de ocultarse, pues, a pesar de ser un ferviente admirador de Don Rodrigo de Rada, temo que la separación de ambos mundos, aunque necesaria, pueda resultar fatal._

_Cinco jornadas son las que he pasado ya en la más absoluta soledad, sin nadie más a quien dirigirme que a Nuestro Señor a quien ruego constantemente que me permita alcanzar mis propósitos. _

_Las noches son frías, los animales y plantas me son extraños y desconocidos, mas no abandonaré. Hallaré lo que busco o feneceré intentándolo._

_D. Gonzalo de Belchite._

**_Carta tercera. A.D. 1506._**

_La fortuna me sonrió hace varias noches, tras un tiempo, que no puedo determinar, vagando sin destino. El destino puso en mi camino a un ser humano de tez más oscura que la mía, grandes ojos negros y de baja estatura. El desconocido se hallaba herido de gravedad y, tras sobreponerme a la sorpresa inicial, opté por encargarme de él. Dicha decisión fue la mejor que tomé en mi vida, pues hoy soy una especie de miembro honorífico de esta comunidad._

_Me veo obligado a decir, en nombre de la honestidad, que al principio me sentí decepcionado. No me topé con los grandes valles ni las gloriosas edificaciones de las que hablan todos los exploradores y con las que tanto soñé. Sin embargo, la vida en esta especia de aldea es especial a su propia manera, sencilla y diferente a todo cuanto conocí con anterioridad. Cada mañana, los hombres parten en busca de caza con la que alimentar a las mujeres y niños que aguardan su llegada. En ocasiones, las partidas pueden prolongarse hasta una semana._

_Sería indigno por mi parte no mencionar aquello que me trajo a estas tierras vírgenes y salvajes, y que tanto me fascinó desde el primer instante._

_Entre los nativos de la aldea vive una especie de líder espiritual al que se refieren con el apelativo de chamán. Este es un brujo poderoso que no sólo no esconde sus conocimientos ni habilidades a sus convecinos, sino que hace uso de ellos en cuanto tiene ocasión. _

_Envidio su libertad._

**_Carta cuarta. A.D. 1506._**

_Hoy es un día triste en la aldea, pues, uno de los hijos del jefe de esta tribu, falleció anoche. La criatura, de unos siete años, abandonó este mundo terrenal tras sufrir estertores durante horas. Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria. _

_El chamán dedicó una infinidad de tiempo al muchacho moribundo, mas nada pudo hacerse a pesar de que ambos aunamos nuestros conocimientos mágicos. He de hacer mención a un caso con síntomas similares, aunque desenlace diferente, que tuve la posibilidad de presenciar en uno de mus viajes a Zaragoza. Una chiquilla, no mucho mayor que el niño fallecido, enfermó de gravedad de la noche a la mañana: delirios, violentos ataques de tos, respiración dificultosa… De no haber sido por aquel cirujano ingenuo que la trató con la medicina más avanzada, no habría conseguido superarlo._

_No puedo evitar pensar que, de haber estado ese cirujano en estos lares el muchacho habría logrado salvar la vida…_

* * *

Marcos para de leer y cierra el cuaderno de golpe. Sé por qué lo ha hecho y no puedo culparle por ello, aunque hubiese preferido que siguiera leyendo hasta llegar a mi parte favorita: el retorno a España de Don Gonzalo y su participación decisiva a la hora de evitar que ingenuos y magos se separaran irremediablemente, convirtiéndose en sociedades desconocidas. Siempre dije que lo único que le faltaba a su historia era algún romance con una belleza indígena.

Discúlpame, lector, mas perdida como estoy en mis pensamientos, no me había percatado de la transformación que ha tenido lugar en el semblante de mi hermano, hasta que de sus labios se escapa mi nombre:

«Eva…».

Es sólo un susurro, pero es más que suficiente para que se me rompa, una vez más, el corazón. Marcos está de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, intentando contener la tormenta que se ha desatado en su interior. Sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, pero eso no lo hace más fácil de soportar porque Marcos lo está reviviendo todo.

Ve cómo me desmayo en la calle, mientras paseábamos por el bosque, cómo, tras aquello, mi rostro palidece día a día sin motivo aparente. Vuelve a escuchar a las eternas discusiones nocturnas de mis padres, la negativa rotunda de mi madre a acudir a un médico no mágico y la prohibición explícita del líder de nuestra comunidad de acudir a magos contaminados por su contacto con ingenuosque pudieran introducir en mi organismo elementos perniciosos.

«Los odio, Eva. Los odio a todos. Por lo que te hicieron, por lo que dejaron que te pasara».

Me parte el alma, lector, ver a mi hermano tan lleno de rencor.

Quiero abrazarlo, prometerle que, algún día, él saldrá de ese horrible lugar y que nunca tendrá que volver a escuchar que los no mágicos y los magos que se juntan con ellos son unos monstruos peligrosos a los que hay que evitar, pero no puedo hacerlo porque, por desgracia y a pesar de ser una opción minoritaria dentro de la Federación Hispano-Portuguesa, existen comunidades, como la nuestra. Comunidades de las que sólo unos pocos escapan.

El silencio de la habitación sólo se ve roto por los sollozos ocasionales que convulsionan el cuerpo de Marcos. Yo, mientras tanto, permanezco a su lado. Como llevo haciendo cada día desde que mi vida terminó. Como hice cada día hasta que la muerte me alcanzó.


End file.
